Crushed
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Remus en est sûr et certain, il n'a aucune attirance envers le professeur McGonagall...mais il a tort... (Traduction)


_Le texte appartient à **Lady Bracknell**, je ne suis que la traductrice !  
_

_Traduction que je dédie à Melfique (et ses couples improbables :P)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Crushed**

**OoOoO**

« Bon allez, dépêchez-vous » s'impatienta Remus en lorgnant l'horloge qui indiquait qu'il ne leur restait plus que cinq minutes pour traverser le château et rejoindre la classe de Métamorphose. « Nous allons être en retard. »

« Laisse-moi encore une minute » déclara James qui essayait de lacer ses chaussures avec une seule main. Une tentative vouée à l'échec...

« Nous n'avons pas le temps... »

« Oui, dépêches-toi un peu Cornedrue » intervint Sirius, son ton pressant démenti par la façon dont il était négligemment adossé contre le mur et par son sourire en coin. « Nous savons tous que Remus a hâte d'être assis au premier rang en Métamorphose. »

Remus le foudroya du regard « Ne commence pas ! »

« Commencer quoi ? » demanda Sirius en écarquillant les yeux d'une innocence feinte qui ne trompa pas Remus une seconde.

« A me dire une fois de plus que j'ai le béguin pour McGonagall » rétorqua-t-il en sentant ses joues rougir puis chauffer de plus en plus. « Ce que je n'ai pas du tout. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours assis à l'avant... »

« Ce n'est pas.. »

« ...avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte et cet air abruti sur le visage ? »

Le regard du loup-garou aurait pu tuer Sirus sur place. Pendant ce temps, James et Peter ne se gênaient pas pour ricaner « Je ne sais pas ...je...euh...oh et puis, zut ! Allons-y ! »

« Très bien Lunard, garde ton calme » fit James en remettant enfin sa cravate et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Je suis prêt, nous allons pouvoir y aller. Nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un d'autre prenne ta place et demande à McGonagall de lui montrer son chat, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus soupira. Une fois, une seule fois en six ans, après avoir bu trop de café au petit déjeuner et être poussé par un élan de folie, il avait demandé au professeur McGonagall de lui montrer son chat...et depuis ses amis ne se lassaient pas de le taquiner sur le sujet.

Il souffla d'un air excédé et ouvrit la porte en fronçant les sourcils quand il remarqua le sourire de plus en plus inquiétant de Sirius. « Es-tu sûr que c'est son chat que tu voulais voir et pas... »

Le dernier mot de Sirius fut étouffé par une copie enroulée de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, que Remus avait attrapée sur la table de chevet de Peter et enfouie dans sa bouche.

Dire que Sirius était surpris aurait été un bel euphémisme. Bâillonné, les yeux écarquillés d'indignation, il pouvait à peine remuer la lèvre inférieure.

Après quelques secondes de silence stupéfait, James et Peter éclatèrent de rire et Sirius retira le journal, fronça les sourcils tout en s'essuyant les lèvres, voulant à tout prix ôter le goût désagréable de l'encre dans sa bouche. « Quoi ? » s'indigna-t-il. « J'allais dire : plan de cours et pas autre chose ! Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal placé ! »

Remus arqua un sourcil, incrédule, et, dans son dos, Sirius échangea avec ses amis un regard à la fois furtif et amusé.

Tout en essayant de ne pas rougir (mais c'était peine perdue) le pauvre lycanthrope rejoignit enfin le lieu tant convoité, à savoir, le cours de Métamorphose.

Il s'assit à son bureau et prêta une oreille attentive à ce que disait le professeur McGonagall.

Il n'avait pas le béguin pour elle.

Pas du tout.

Il pensait simplement que c'était un bon professeur.

C'est tout.

Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela.

Rien du tout.

Ses amis étaient vraiment idiots parfois. De vrais gamins !

Le jeune Lupin se tourna vers le chapitre approprié de son livre de cours et commença sa lecture.

_Afin de réussir ce sort compliqué, un sorcier doit avoir l'esprit clair et tenir sa baguette comme indiqué sur le schéma 14b..._

Remus se disait qu'elle n'était pas qu'un bon professeur, non, Minerva McGonagall était un grand maître. Il appréciait le fait qu'elle soit à la fois ferme mais juste et il n'y avait pas un sujet sur la Métamorphose qu'elle ignorait. Elle avait également une façon d'exécuter les sortilèges, c'était vraiment...

Il n'était pas certain du mot. Ensorcelant ?...Captivant ?...Oui, captivant était ce qui se rapprochait le plus.

_Tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, le sorcier exécute alors le sortilège comme l'indiquent les schémas 15c à 16a._

Mais ce n'était que du respect envers un professeur, pensait-il, mal à l'aise en se tortillant sur sa chaise, il n'y avait rien de...romantique.

Il recopia le schéma situé en bas du livre en essayant de mémoriser les différentes actions de la baguette magique.

_Le schéma 17 montre le effets secondaires d'un sort mal exécuté. Avant de l'exécuter, veuillez vous référez à la liste de personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence à la fin du livre. _

Remus était prêt à admettre qu'il avait été impressionné en découvrant que son professeur était un animagus, toutefois c'était simplement parce que peu de personnes savaient maîtriser cette forme de magie. Quand Peter, James et Sirius avaient réussi à leur tour, cela l'avait sacrément impressionné et il était sûr (Remus était prêt à le jurer) qu'il n'avait eu le béguin pour aucun d'entre eux.

Pourquoi était-il en train de penser à ça ? C'était un faux problème.

Le loup-garou braqua ses yeux sur le professeur McGonagall qui était en train d'expliquer quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas suivi, vu qu'il était trop occupé à se torturer les méninges pour des bêtises... .

Soupirant d'exaspération, Remus se força à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.

Toute la classe avait commencé à écrire avec ardeur et le jeune étourdi fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'à force d'écouter la voix (captivante) du professeur, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle pouvait parler...Non pas la moindre. Un comble !

Il se pencha pour voir ce que Peter avait écrit mais tout ce qu'il distingua fut une sorte de griffonnage de...euh...un poulet à deux têtes peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit cela n'avait pas vraiment de lien avec le cours. Remus se tourna alors vers James avec un peu d'espoir, mais ce n'était pas mieux. Sa copie était couverte de petits cœurs entrelacés du prénom « Lily ».

Remus roula des yeux. C'était la seule fois où il n'avait pas suivi une leçon et ses amis ne pouvaient même pas l'aider ! Mais sur qui pouvait-il compter, hein ?!

Il se redressa bien droit dans sa chaise, déterminé à se concentrer, une bonne fois pour toute et porta son regard sur son manuel.

_Comme le montre le schéma 21, la réussite du sortilège dépend..._

Il y avait quelque chose de très apaisant dans l'accent écossais du professeur McGonagall et ce vert émeraude qui illuminait sa robe, ne la rendait que plus séduisante encore...

Le cerveau de Remus se mit brusquement en pause.

Une seconde, venait-il de penser que le professeur McGonagall était _séduisante _?

Il déglutit et risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Par Merlin, pensa-t-il. J'ai le béguin pour mon professeur de Métamorphose !

Durant un bon moment Remus demeura assis dans le fond de sa chaise, ne sachant quoi faire de cette nouvelle révélation. Il se tenait le visage caché entre ses mains, dont les joues étaient certainement d'un beau rouge soutenu.

Etait-il _vraiment _possible qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour elle ?

Il était indéniable que Minerva McGonagall était une femme attirante, majestueuse dans un sens, et cette petite étincelle qui brillait derrière ses lunettes lui faisait chavirer le cœur.

A nouveau, Remus jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, tout en faisant semblant de regarder le tableau.

Son cœur augmenta la cadence tandis que deux yeux brillants et inquisiteurs, encadrés de lunettes, se posaient sur lui.

Damnation ! Se dit le lycanthrope avec effroi. C'est vrai.

Il retourna à son parchemin et se mit à gratter fébrilement de sa plume, sans même savoir ce qu'il écrivait, simplement pour s'occuper les mains et surtout pour calmer sa respiration qui s'était brusquement accélérée, au même rythme que les battements de son cœur.

Oh, par Merlin.

Un coup de foudre pour un professeur. Comment diable était-ce arrivé ?

Et si elle le découvrait ? Et si _tout le monde _le découvrait ? Est-ce que ses sentiments se reflétaient sur son visage rougissant ?

Peter leva la tête vers lui et l'observa avec inquiétude. « Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il.

Remus hocha la tête et laissa échapper un son étouffé qui était censé être un grognement dédaigneux. « Tu en es sûr ? Tu as un air...bizarre... »

Une nouvelle fois, Remus acquiesça, produisant ce même son étouffé et agacé qui ne produisit que peu d'effet sur son camarade. « Honnêtement mon pote, tu es... »

« Y-aurait-il un problème Mr Pettigrow ? »

La voix du professeur McGonagall les prirent tous deux par surprise, sa tonalité agréable étant devenue plus coupante, tranchante même. Le jeune Lupin baissa aussitôt les yeux sur son livre, lui trouvant un intérêt soudain, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée s'il se trouvait ou non sur la bonne page. A son avis, c'était plutôt non...Peter déglutit et se força à sourire. « Non » répondit-il d'un air penaud. « Je ne crois pas. »

« Je l'espère pour vous » le prévint le professeur de Métamorphose. « Et j'espère surtout que vous serez en mesure de prendre les notes du livre sans l'aide de Mr Lupin. »

Peter rougit et retourna à son parchemin. Remus lui offrit un sourire d'excuse mais il était encore sous le choc de cette révélation.

Minerva McGonagall, pensa-t-il. Je suis amoureux de Minerva McGonagall.

_Minerva_

Il répéta encore et encore le nom dans son esprit, se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait pas prêté attention auparavant, ce prénom était si beau. Il se le réitéra mentalement, se délectant de sa sonorité. C'était comme un ronronnement, doux et apaisant.

Remus se demandait dans quelles circonstances il pourrait le prononcer à haute voix. Peut-être que dès qu'il finirait sa scolarité tous deux se retrouveraient aux Trois Balais ou bien dans un autre endroit à Pré-au-lard...

Elle serait vêtue d'une robe écossaise, bien sûr, mais ses cheveux détachés formeraient une chevelure douce et soyeuse, il imaginait qu'ils seraient très jolis, sans être noués ainsi, en un chignon serré. Cela lui conférait un air plus doux et ses yeux pétillants se poseraient alors sur lui...

Il lui dirait « Bonjour professeur » et elle lui sourirait en retour, ce qu'il avait un peu de mal à imaginer, il fallait l'avouer, vu qu'elle ne souriait jamais à ses amis et lui. On se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs...Elle lui répondrait « Vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva, Remus », ce à quoi Remus rétorquerait que c'était un très beau prénom puis il lui proposerait ensuite de boire une bière au beurre. Par la suite, ils parleraient comme de vieux amis tout en s'échangeant de longs regards amoureux. Le genre de regards qui parlent d'eux-mêmes.

Pour finir, elle se pencherait, ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes et lui, il...

« ...Baver »

Remus tressaillit et se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall, presque les yeux dans les yeux. Sauf qu'en cet instant, ils étaient loin, très loin, de briller aussi aimablement (et joliment) que dans son rêve. Terriblement gêné, il ne parvint qu'à bafouiller. « Euh, je...euh. »

Derrière, James et Sirius se foutaient royalement de lui, tandis que Peter se tenait les cotes tellement il riait. « Je me demandais, Mr Lupin » commença-t-elle d'un ton narquois « en quoi la transformation d'une perruche en tasse de thé pouvait être fascinante au point de vous faire baver... »

Elle haussa un sourcil et lui demanda « Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Les joues de Remus étaient en feu et il pria intérieurement pour que la salle explose ou pour une fin du monde imminente ou pour n'importe quoi qui le ferait sortir d'un pareil pétrin. « Rien » marmonna-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Eh bien, peut-être devriez-vous vous concentrer davantage sur le cours que je suis en train de vous enseigner et un peu moins sur ce qui vous fait baver. » lui recommanda-t-elle sévère et celui-ci, toujours rougissant, hocha la tête.

Après un dernier froncement de sourcils, elle se tourna vers sa classe.

James se pencha vers lui. « Oh Minerva » murmura-t-il en imitant grossièrement sa voix « Vous êtes tellement...teeellemeeent... »

« Oh tais-toi ! » siffla Remus.

Il ramena brutalement son livre de cours vers lui, se heurtant le coude au passage, afin de cacher au mieux son visage honteux, tandis que James continuait à ricaner doucement derrière son dos. « Tu pourrais faire en sorte d'être en retenu avec elle » souffla Sirius tout en s'assurant que Minerva McGonagall ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. « Juste vous deux, en mettant des bougies, ce serait teeellemeeeeent romantique. »

« Va te faire cuire un hippogriffe ! »

« Et tu pourrais aussi lui demander qu'elle te montre son... »

Le dernier mot de Sirius fut étouffé par le manuel de cours que Remus lui fourra violemment dans la bouche.

…...

En retenue avec ses amis, Remus se rappelait que la dispute qui avait suivi était décidément bien ridicule...

Sirius avait arraché le manuel scolaire de sa bouche et au même moment Minverva McGonagall avait crié « Mr Lupin !» d'une manière plus que surprise, laissant à Sirius le temps de protester :

« Chat ! J'allais dire chat ! »

Ce à quoi Remus avait répliqué :

« Ben voyons ! »

Furieux, il avait bondi sur ses pieds, baguette en main braquée sur Sirius et Peter dû se jeter sur lui pour le retenir. S'ensuivit une bataille acharnée où Peter se retrouva avec un œil au beurre noir et Sirius les sourcils roussis.

McGonagall les avait séparé de force et ne s'était pas privée pour leur dire à quel point elle était indignée par leur comportement.

Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'attendait à mieux de la part d'un préfet, il n'avait pu que baisser la tête, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se métamorphoser en petite souris pour échapper à cette humiliation cuisante.

Remus avait pensé protester qu'il n'avait fait que défendre son honneur mais cela lui semblait trop pathétique comme réponse, et donc quand elle avait demandé quel était le motif d'une telle dispute, seul un silence de plomb lui avait répondu.

Au final, ils avaient tous les quatre écopé d'une semaine de retenue ( on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes) et d'une perte de points.

Il soupira, secoua ses doigts endoloris et retourna à la dissertation de sa punition sur laquelle était intitulée « Les livres sont quelque chose de précieux qui ne doivent pas servir à bâillonner un autre élève... ».

Remus n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures, contrairement à Peter, qui était loin d'avoir fini sa punition.

Assis sur sa chaise, il attendit que la douleur à sa main droite se soit calmée avant de porter son regard sur le professeur McGonagall. Dans la faible luminosité du soir, il la trouvait particulièrement séduisante et il avait déjà hâte de poursuivre sa retenue durant les jours suivants...


End file.
